What Are You Implying Sir?
by AngelsHellFire
Summary: Jack and Ianto have some fun after the rest of the team has gone home. Made for Freak09's Brithday! Please R&R, frist published fic.


What Are You Implying, Sir?

Ianto was washing Jack's favorite blue and white striped mug, when said man walked into the kitchenette.

"Ianto, what are you still doing here? I thought I told all of you guys to go home early?"

"Yes you did, Sir. I just had some files I wanted to archive, and I could not leave all of the coffee mugs dirty. What would you people do without your coffee in the morning?" Jack laughed as Ianto finished washing the blue and white coffee mug.

"Ianto, what did I say. I think we can drop the Sir, now. You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I know. I just could not leave a job half done." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Well, since you are still here I was wondering if maybe you could stay a little later?" Jack said with a wink and his trademark 20,000-watt grin.

"Sir, what are you implying?" asked Ianto in what Jack liked to think of as Ianto's sexy teasing very welsh voice.

"I am implying that I want you, me, no clothes and on my desk in, oh, ten minutes. What do you say?" asked Jack into Ianto's ear, licking the shell as he pulled away. Ianto inhaled sharply turning toward Jack, lust clouding his bright blue eyes.

"I think, I like what you are implying, Sir," said Ianto, his lips ghosting over Jack's parted lips. Just as Jack leaned in to capture Ianto's full lips, Ianto turned and walk away from the Captain. Staring at the spot that just moments ago held the sexy Welsh man, Jack was shocked when he heard Ianto asked him a direct question.

"Jack, are you coming?"

Shaking his head Jack smirked "Not yet."

"Well we need to fix that and soon. Follow me," said Ianto sauntering out of the kitchenette. Jack stared at Ianto as he walked up the stairs. Jumping out of the kitchenette, he leaped up the stairs three at a time in his rush to follow the young Welsh man.

When Jack opened the door to his office he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of beauty. Ianto was sitting in 'his' chair in nothing but a red and black silk tie hanging loosely around his pale smooth neck.

"What took you so long, Sir?" asked Ianto playing with the end of his silky tie.

"Nothing, I just wanted to watch that wonderful ass of yours as you walked up the stairs," Jack was making his way over to Ianto slowly unbuttoning his pale blue shirt along the way.

"I feel so flattered, Sir." The shirt was thrown over Jack's shoulder as he moved to straddle Ianto. He leaned down to kiss the naked man he was sitting on. The kiss was soft and tender at first; slowly building into a powerful kiss filled with the passion and need each man had for the other. Tongues wrapped around each other, sliding over teeth and mapping out the well know mouth. The kiss slowed and both Jack and Ianto pulled apart. Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's.

As Jack looked deeply into Ianto's bright blue eyes, Ianto's hands slowly slid up under Jack's white undershirt. Jack pulled away to let Ianto remove the unwanted article of clothing. When the undershirt was gone Ianto's hands were back gliding up Jack's chest playing with his nipples before descending to the waistline of Jack's black slacks. The sinful hands toyed with Jack's belt before slowly unbuckling it and unbuttoning the dark slacks. Jack moaned when Ianto pressed the heel of his hand into the bulge in Jack's thin black boxers.

"God, Ianto" moaned Jack while said man slide his hand into the front of Jack's slacks.

"Well, I guess you could call me that, Sir," replied Ianto with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you kn…knOW" Ianto wrapped a hand around Jack's fully erect member swiping his thumb across the head. "WHAT I mean."

Ianto patted Jack's ass. "Up, so we can take off those pants off. Do you how hard it is to get come stains out of nice slacks?"

"No" answered Jack s he got off Ianto and took off his slacks kicking them into the same corner as his dress shirt.

"It is damn near in impossible, Sir" as Jack sat back down on Ianto completely naked. Both men moaned as their members brushed together. Jack reached down to grasp both his and Ianto's erections. He started to run his hand over both members at once. Ianto threw his head back in ecstasy at the feeling of Jack's skilled hand running over his hard erection.

Jack leaned in to capture Ianto's mouth in sinful kiss filled with desire, lust and just a hint of some other deeper unknown emotion. As the kiss intensified so did the speed of Jack's hand. Both men could feel the pleasure pooling in their guts as Jack pulled them closer and closer to the edge. With one last stroke both men fall over the edge into their climax. After the waves of pleasure started to subside Jack leaned forward to rest his forehand against Ianto's sweat coved brow.

As Jack gazed into his lover's shining blue eyes, he smirked. "Ready for around Two?"


End file.
